The Terminal
by CelticMagic
Summary: Two boys from two similar backgrounds waiting in the terminal, heading in different directions. It all depends on your perspective, you can only be as happy or as miserable as you choose to be, because wherever you go will never feel like home.


**The Terminal**

A young Thomas Norstein had just gotten off of his plane back from a regrettable trip to Japan. He was hoping that maybe getting in touch with his mother's culture would help him feel more complete, but it only made him feel more empty and lost instead. Maybe if his mother was still alive, he would have a place that felt like home. But now he was headed back to Austria, a cold, stuffy, and uninviting place where his father and grandmother made it pretty obvious that he did not belong. The only joyful thing he looked forward to on his return back was getting to see his sister again, and even she was a gloomy sight to look at some days. Although she had an optimistic and cheerful demeanor about her, Thomas couldn't bear how she suffered through her mysterious ailment that left her bedridden. He spent many nights studying medicine and even graduated top of his class at the Stockholm Royal University of Science. Still, after all of these years, he wasn't able to come up with anything. He clutched on harder to the parcel he held onto specifically for her and waited at the baggage claim for the rest of his luggage.

" _The 23h00 plane to Tokyo, Terminal 2-C will be boarding in 15 minutes..._ "

"Hi! Excuse me sir!" a young, lithe blond man grabbed onto Thomas's arm.

"Whoa! Can I help you?" Thomas jerked his arm back.

"Hey, is that a _furoshiki_?" the blond boy pointed at the package in Thomas's arms.

"Yes. It is. You almost made me drop it," Thomas sternly said.

"I am sorry!" the boy nervously laughed. "It's a very nice _furoshiki_! You chose a such an exquisite fabric!"

"Can I help you with something?" Thomas raised an eyebrow. There was something about this boy that irritated Thomas. He wasn't sure if it was the way he carried himself in an overzealous manner or the way he threw unnecessarily large words around. Thomas preferred simplicity, but he sensed that the man standing before him probably was more chaotic. It's as if while everyone looked through things with a telescope, this man looked at things with a toy kaleidoscope.

"Actually yes! I see you wrapped that package in a _furoshiki_ \- boy, isn't that a fun word to say! Anyways, since I see you have that, I'm assuming you travelled to Japan just recently, or you're on your way there?" the boy leaned in close to him.

"I just finished my travels," Thomas replied.

"Oh! I have to board my flight soon and I'm full of so many emotions!" the boy glanced at his elegant-looking wristwatch. "By the way, my name is Tamaki! Tamaki Suoh!"

"I'm Thomas," Thomas gave him a slight nod, withdrawing his last name.

"Can I be honest with you?" Tamaki asked.

"Okay...," Thomas paused.

"I'm a little nervous about heading to Japan. Tell me, what's it like?"

"It's very nice," Thomas said.

"Oh. I guess that's good to hear," Tamaki frowned. "It's just that it's my first time going there...well, I'll be moving there. You see, my mother isn't doing too well, so I'll be living with my father and grandmother in Japan from now. It's not exactly what any of us want, but it was my grandmother's idea. They'll take care of her hospital bills, on the condition that they take me in and she never contacts us again. My mother didn't want to go through with the agreement, but I told her I'd move. I just want her to get better. It just breaks my heart because it feels like she's dead, even though I know she's alive," Tamaki forced a smile.

"Oh, I'm sorry to hear that. At least you'll be going to stay with family," Thomas said.

"I don't know about that. My grandmother doesn't necessarily care for me because I'm 'illegitimate'. I'll be living in a separate property from everyone else. And my father doesn't defend me. It is what it is though, right?" Tamaki shrugged.

"I understand you more than you can even imagine," Thomas found himself placing his hand on the strange boy's shoulder. "Oh...pardon me," he swiftly took his hand off.

"No worries. Thank you for listening. Most people would have brushed me off by now," Tamaki sighed.

"I guess you're right," Thomas turned red.

"I'll miss France, but I hope I'll have a good time in Japan," Tamaki sighed.

"I think there's bound to something you'll like. Japan has an interesting mix of natural beauty, modernization, and history painted throughout the country. There's something out there for everyone. I just wish I enjoyed it more," Thomas said.

"You know what? Like I always tell myself, you can be as happy or as miserable as you choose! For example, look at Paris! To a lot of people, it's a glamorous metropolis of romance and fashion. And to some of us, it's just another gray day full of passing strangers, garbage, and crime! And sure, my future life in Japan sounds scary and unwelcoming, but you know what? I'm in good health, good wealth, and it sounds like I'll be in a lovely country where hopefully I'll meet lots of nice people! Even if those people don't live in my household, I'll find a way to belong, because ultimately, home is where you decide to make it," Tamaki smiled.

"Right," Thomas nodded.

" _The 23h00 plane to Tokyo, Terminal 2-C will be boarding in 5 minutes..._ "

"Oh no, I really have to get going! Do you know where Terminal 2-C would be? I'm going to miss my plane!" Tamaki panicked.

"Just follow those signs up there," Thomas pointed to the ceiling.

"Okay! Well, farewell kind stranger!" Tamaki grabbed his suitcase and ran off.

"Sir, is this your luggage?" a baggage handler pointed at a suitcase.

"Yes!" Thomas sheepishly grabbed the suitcase and headed off to the gift shop. Hopefully he was able to find a kaleidoscope, and ultimately his way home.


End file.
